


Squirm

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom/sub, Gags, Human Furniture, M/M, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sensory Deprivation, Slash, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee and Knock Out have had enough of Smokescreen's boundless energy, and they decide to give him something else to occupy his time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squirm

**Author's Note:**

> Smokescreen liked [this](http://inushiek.tumblr.com/post/96403717015), inspiring [this](http://inushiek.tumblr.com/post/96404714483/ask-smokescreen) conversation

When they'd advanced on him, Smokescreen's systems had warmed reflexively. Bumblebee had produced a pair of cuffs, and the rookie had eagerly allowed his wrists to be locked behind his back. Of course, he'd expected to then be dragged to the berthroom, not have a blindfold secured over his optics and for the scout to disappear while Knock Out set about teasing him where he stood. "Knock-"

"Shhh," the medic interrupts Smokescreen, lowering himself to his knees and brushing his dermas against the blue panel.

Smokescreen's frame jolts as his spike begins pressuring behind his panel. Before he can open it though, Knock Out firmly palms it to hold it in place as he stands. The rookie can hear Bumblebee returning, and now he begins wondering what the two have planned.

Bumblebee smiles at Knock Out, and the medic revs his engine in response. The yellow mech has brought back the chest of gear that they've had hidden away, saving for the next time Smokescreen got rambunctious. Pulling the brace out of the chest, Knock Out slides it between Smokescreen's arms and backplates before the wraps it around the mech's torso and buckles it tight.

The rookie squirms slightly, wishing he could see what they're doing. The thing around his waist is providing pressure, but no compression. It's merely reminding him that it's there and limiting his range of motion with its rigidity. Next, Bumblebee urges him to stand with his pedes next to one another, and Smokescreen's ankles and knees are swiftly bound together as well. As Bumblebee finishes, Knock Out moves behind the rapidly heating blue mech. Smokescreen's faceplates heat when his internal fans whir to life as Knock Out pulls his elbows closer together and binds them as well, further restricting his range of motion and forcing his doorwings to hitch upwards.

Knock Out presses his chassis flush against Smokescreen and slides his servos around to play with the mech's panel. Venting warm air over one of the rookie's doorwings, Knock Out wraps his mouth around the lower edge, gently nibbling on the sensor-heavy metal.

Smokescreen huffs loudly, unable to keep his panel closed any longer, and he groans pleasantly when one of Knock Out's hands wraps around his spike. Before he can ask what they've got planned, Smokescreen has a contoured piece of metal magnetized over his mouth, stopping any future attempts at speech. He hears Knock Out chuckle quietly before the medic attaches an inhibitor over one of his audio receptors.

"You're going to stand here and look pretty for us, Smokescreen," he purrs in the rookie's remaining functional audial. "If something is wrong you can comm one of us. Otherwise you're going to be a good mech for us. Understand?"

Hoping the other two bots don't notice the rivulet of lubricant that begins making its way down one of his thighs at that thought, Smokescreen nods. He's rewarded with a few strokes to his spike from the medic while Bumblebee wraps a smaller version of the brace restricting his torso around his neck, buckling it closed and further limiting Smokescreen's ability to squirm.

With his free servo, Knock Out attaches another inhibitor to Smokecreen's other audio sensor. Revving his engine, Knock Out slips out from behind the bound mech. "Good idea, Bee," he comments, his gaze roaming up and down the rookie.

"Thanks," Bumblebee says, beaming as he kneels down and extends his glossa to lick the lubricant from Smokescreen's thighs.

They watch Smokescreen stiffen in surprise, but he quickly tilts his hips as best he can to encourage the scout to continue. Knock Out takes two final things out of the chest- long straps. He loops the longer one around Smokescreen's upper arms and chassis, buckling it and pinning the blue mech's bound arms close to his backplates. He does the same around the trussed up mech's forearms and abdomen, taking a moment to tighten all of Smokescreen's bindings. Nodding, the medic steps back from Smokescreen and turns, walking to the couch and retaking the seat he'd vacated earlier.

Bumblebee's mouth roams from Smokescreen's valve up the underside of his spike. He cups the rookie's aft in his servos before he wraps his mouth around the tip of Smokescreen's spike. Sucking briefly before he pulls back with a -pop- and gives the mech's aft a brief pat before he stands and likewise returns to the couch.

Both seated mechs watch as Smokescreen's doorwings wriggle in what is undoubtedly a combination of surprise, indignation, and arousal before Knock Out picks up his data pad and resumes reading. Bumblebee picks up his controller and unpauses his video game. They'll be keeping an eye on Smokescreen, though. They can't let the mech go too long without some teasing, after all.


End file.
